Naruto vs Korra
by Falling Rock Studios
Summary: Apparently when two fiery heroes come together to make peace things don't turn out as expected. Thus one hokage to be and an up and coming legend are bound to clash much to their respective friends ire. *One-Shot*


The wind rolled in softly onto the battlefield. There the young woman and young man stared down each other as they held their ground. The moment was tense as both notable heroes glared at each other.

"Avatar Korra..."

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Both the young Avatar and the young Jinchuuriki stared each other down. They cracked their knuckles in anticipation as sweat rolled from their brows. It was ghostly silent as the two approached forward.

At the sidelines Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato watched as their respective friends approached each other. Even Pabu and Naga watched though trembling as the two respective hot heads were ready for battle.

Korra made a quick stance. "It's time to see which of us is the strongest."

Naruto performed a handsign. "Yeah after this only one of us will be the best."

Each held cocky grins at the other. the were ready for fierce battle.

Korra and Naruto both leapt up at each other raising their respective fists. Korra yelled out as did Naruto while their respective friends watched as they approached each other in tense slow motion. their respective blows were about to hit-

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Korra suddenly slid as did Naruto who lost his footing. Their respective fists then hit the other knocking each other backwards. Behind the group of watchers Tenzin appeared clearly annoyed followed by Shizune and the Fifth Hokage Tsunade who had her arms crossed.

"Naruto we have to show up to the Republic City Welcoming Ceremony. This is no time to be fooling around with the Avatar."

Naruto sat up from where he landed. "Granny come on! this was gonna be a quick match!"

"Yeah Tenzin, we were going to show up right after I beat that ninja!" Korra said standing up.

"Wait.. what do you mean beat me!?" Naruto yelled butting his head to Korra's. The Avatar pushed back with her own head.

"Just what I said! I didn't stutter!" Korra growled at Naruto as the two tried to push each other back with their heads.

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna end soon." Kakashi then pulled out _Icha Icha Tactics_ despite having read it before to pass the time.

"Why can't they just get along?" Bolin said pouting. He thought Naruto was cool already and didn't get why he didn't jive with Korra like the others.

"They both have fiery personalities. So both would clash like this like two magnets rejecting each other..." Sai offered in logical sort of terms.

"Come on Korra don't you think this is just a bit childish?" Mako said trying to prevent the fiery girl from continuing her bout with Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto we have to get to the ceremony so Republic City can welcome Konoha as allies. Can't you do this later?" Sakura asked standing between Korra and Naruto.

"It was gonna be a quick one hit K-O..." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah I would've beat you by now already..." Korra muttered.

"WHAT YOU SAY!?" Naruto howled into Korra's ear. The Avatar grabbed the ninja by his collar yelling back.

"YOU HEARD ME BLONDIE!"

Naruto leaped at Korra leading to a clumsy mini-brawl between the two while their friends watched on. Knowing this wouldn't finish soon without any outside assistance Sakura pulled Naruto away while Mako likewise held back his girlfriend. Of course they both were still squirming to try and get another punch in before Tenzin and Tsunade stepped in the way.

"That's it! We'll drag you two together if we have to!" Tenzin said with a great booming voice.

"And there will be hell to pay if we don't get to the ceremony as planned so you both better play nice!" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles.

Korra and Naruto both gulped at their respective mentors before they were released. Tenzin and Tsunade led the group over to the ferry to be taken across the water from the Air Temple Island over to Republic City.

Of course neither part could prevent another mini brawl resulting in both the Avatar and Hokage to be from tumbling into the sea. To say it was a hectic situation was a great understatement.

But despite that. The day ended with both Konoha and Republic City becoming official allies. That was of course the moment when another brawl between Naruto and Korra erupted resulting in one of the most unique scandals of the century.

Yes. Alliances can be strange sometimes.

* * *

******FlyingLion: I actually wrote this way back about sometime before Book 2 of The Legend of Korra aired. Though now I polished it up a bit to suite my needs. I wanted to make it a short one-shot like this because looking through all the other Naruto/Korra crossovers everyone is trying to be an epic story master and no one's going the simple one chapter route. So this is my addition to rectify that in a sense.**


End file.
